Daughter of the blue Paladin
by Sparky Ace
Summary: Pidge has to pretend to be Lance's daughter for a while, to impress a couple of girls! plz review
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this plz review

* * *

Market

Pidge and Lance walked into a market full of people, who were too busy buying and selling stuff to notice them.

''Come on, Lance.'' The green Paladin said snapping his attention form a pair of girls.

The blue Paladin frown ''Here, why don't you go find whatever Coran wanted and I'll go scout the area.''

''Scout the area for girls?'' Pidge retorted a moment later.

''Whatever, just go find the food.'' Lance said walking away,

The female Paladin sighed and then looked down at the list ''How do you even find that?''

The dark brown haired teen left Pidge trying to say the word right, he found a couple of ladies sitting and watching him

''Hello ladies.'' Lance said leaning against the tree .

The tall girl giggled and then looked at him ''Are you flirting with us?''

Lance smirked back ''You may call it that, but I call it saying Hello.''

''Don't you have a wife.'' The smaller girl said looking at him.

The blue Paladin shook his head ''But I am free every night for the rest of your lives.''

The girls giggled and then looked at him. ''What about your daughter.'' The taller one pointed to Pidge who was looking at the food.

Lance paused a moment ''She... lost her family a couple of years ago, so I adopted her.''

''Aww.'' The taller one cooed.

''It must be hard raising her alone.'' The small one commented.

Lance placed a hand on his chest ''It's hard but we manage.''

''I so wanna meet your daughter.'' The taller one said looking at him.

The dark haired Paladin paused for a moment and then looked at her ''You do?''

The ladies nodded at him. ''We wanna meet her, now.''

''Alright.'' Lance said looking at them. How was he going to explain this to Pidge and like the green Paladin would ever help him.

The ladies looked at Lance as he smirked looking at them ''I'll be right back ladies.'' He walked away from them and headed to his short teammate.

Pidge was on the other side looking around, she paused and then turned around to see her flirty sidekick coming. ''Did you get slapped?''

Lance paused thinking of something to say, but then closed his mouth.

''Anyway, so far they only have one thing on the list.'' Pidge reported, ''This is harder than Coran said it would be.''

''Pidge.'' The dark haired teen stopped her, she was talking too much then she should be.

The youngest looked up at Lance, confused.

''I need your help, some ladies think you are my daughter.'' Lance said.

Pidge looked at him ''How could they think that?''

The blue Paladin rub his hand on his neck and then looked at her ''I kind of went along with it.''

The female teen sighed at him ''Why, Lance?''

Said teen shrugged shrug'' When I see a pretty lady, things are really fuzzy.''

The green Paladin snorted ''You know, you could just turn away, Lance.''

''Nope, I never been taught that.'' the blue Paladin crossed his arms.

''I am going to regret this.'' Pidge said

Lance shook his head and then walked over to her ''It's only for a while.'' He made his eyes looks like the stars.

The only female Paladin sighed and then looked at him ''Fine, but you have to give me back my headphones, Shiro beats you up, and you owe me your heart and soul.''

The blue Paladin smirked at her ''Wonderful, I get to tell them about your boyfriend.'' He grinned.

Pidge straight at him ''Forget I said anything.''

Lance smirked and then grab her hand and dragged her over to the ladies who were looking at some men working in the background. Mr. Flirt cleared his throat and then smirked at the ladies ''Hello, we're back.''

The ladies looked at him and then at Pidge, when they saw the poor green Paladin. They hugged her and pulled her cheek.

''She is so cute~'' The tall one cooed, then giggled.

''She looks more like a boy then a girl.'' The smaller one observed and started fiddling with the female Paladin's hair.

Lance leaned against the wall ''We are working on that, she likes to mess with people.'' He looked at Pidge and then nudge her.

''Pleased to meet you girls.'' The regretting doing this teen said looking at them, using a fake smile.

''I can just eat you for lunch~'' The small one cooed as she flattened Pidge's hair.

''Yeah, it's rare to see pretty girls in this town besides us.'' The tall one said.

The small one dug into her purse ''How about some lipstick for those lips, honey.''

The female Paladin backed always slightly and looked over at her teammate, who was too busy making googly eyes at the tall one to notice.

The tall one walked over to the short one and whispered something into the small one ear. She nodded in agreement and then looked at the two Paladins. ''Join us for lunch.''

Pidge eyes went wide, then shook her head ''Nah, we got a lot of...'' Lance covered her mouth ''She want to get back to see her boyfriend, Shiro.''

Both girls ''Aww.'' at Pidge and Lance.

The tall one took the lead ''Come with us.''

The blue Paladin smirked and then let go of his 'daughter' ''Come along, Katie.''

Pidge looked up at him, 'I knew it was a bad idea to tell them my real name.' She thought

The shorter girl looked at the green Paladin as they followed behind Lance and the taller girl ''So is your boyfriend hot?''

Pidge groaned and then sighed. Lance was really going to hear from her afterword. It's not going to be pretty.

'I'm going to jail for murder'


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, The four people walked down the streets with full bellies. Once again Pidge was tired of answering Betty's questions about Shiro. Betty asked her how much she knew about him and if he really that hot. The teen tried to get off the topic, but the girl never gave in and kept talking about Shiro. Pidge took a breath of air when they got outside.

''Thank you ladies for the lunch.'' The blue Paladin smiled charmingly. He loved the attention that the girls were giving him. Boy, he did not know how much he was missing it.

Pidge nodded, she didn't really care she just wanted to get back to the castle ''Thanks.''

''What shall we do now?'' Betty asked looking at the two Paladins, she was enjoying this a little too much.

Lance smirked ''I have to go back to saving the planet.'' He puffed out his chest in pride and looked tall.

Morgan and Betty gasped looking at each other and then at their date.

''Ever here of Voltron?'' Lance tilted his head with a confident smirk. ''Five lions come together to form Voltron. The most powerful robot in the whole world.'' He paused looking at the speechless girls.

Betty and Morgan eyes opened wide as the blue Paladin talked about the lions ''Trust me, they're worth seeing.''

Pidge looked at her 'father' ''Um, Daddy can I talk to you?'' She did not like how Lance was talking about voltron out loud, they didn't know if this was a voltron friendly town or not.

Lance shook his head, pushing his 'daughter' away ''I fly the blue lion.''

''Blue is my favorite color.'' Morgan dreamily sighed with cute eyes. ''Blue is the pretty sky.''

''No, Blue is my favorite color.'' Betty said turning to her friend.

Morgan shook her head ''Your's is Green.''

Pidge eyes shot up when one of Lance's dates mention Green. But then frown as they talked about Blue lion. Everyone likes the Blue because Lance is considered hot.

Betty made a face ''Blue is my color, it matches my eyes.'' Pulling out something Blue and showing it to her.

Lance smiled watching the two ladies fight over Blue ''Alright Ladies, there is enough of me to go around.''

The two girls smiled at Lance. Soon they both talking to the male Paladin, one question after another. Not giving him a chance to breath or respond. Pidge grinned when they started to ask the questions.

''Is it hard?''

''Do you like your team?''

''Is blue the leader?''

''What is it like?''

The green Paladin was shocked on how many stupid questions they were asking.'' Lance...''She started giving him a warning. These girls could not be as friendly as they look. But of course her 'dad' too was blinded by Love to see right through them.

The blue Paladin final looked at her, after two minutes of getting his attention, he winked at Pidge and then turned to the ladies ''I am not the leader, Bob is the leader, but I would say I'm second in command.''

Betty sighed dreamily ''Why, Second in command, strong and handsome are always the leaders.''

Morgan nodded ''Yeah, can you take off your shirt?'' She gave him a couple of cute sparkling eyes.

''Omg please take off your shirt'' The girls said trying to pull up his shirt.

Lance looked at the ladies and kept his shirt down ''Not that I wouldn't love to take off my shirt, but there too many people around here.'' Pidge could tell he was nervous about it, How can he be nervous about that?

''Are you proud of your daddy?'' Betty asked the female Paladin, who was watching her 'daddy' the whole time.

The female Paladin sighed, she looked at the girls and Lance's eyes. She nodded ''Very proud.'' Boy, did that feel strange coming out of her mouth and into the words of ears of the two girls.

The dark brown haired teen smirked at them ''Hey, did I ever tell you about the time when I saved my team from the Gala empire?''

The girls each grabbed one of his arms and walked with him, wanting to hear more.

Pidge rolled her eyes as Lance made up a fairy tale about him saving the team. It was too cheesy and didn't even sound real. The girls who kept on looking at him as though it was real and wanted to hear more about how brave the blue Paladin was. It seem odd that these girls believe him.

Voltron, Voltron voltron voltron voltron voltron voltron voltron voltron

A tall man, with a brown coat and a black hat, sat there reading a newspaper, he brought it down pretending to turn the page. He saw Lance and heard he was bragging about being part of Voltron. He also had a daughter at a young age. He smirked as evil plan formed in his head. He pulled out his Iphone and called someone ''Gather the boys. we have a job to do.'' He smirked at the two girls ''They're doing a good job, should keep them around more often.''

Pidge slowly followed Lance and the girls. The girls loved how Lance bragged about saving his team many times and how they would be lost without him. The female teen snorted and sighed behind them, but no one seem to hear her. If they did, the girls would ask something new.

''Daddy, we should get going.'' The green Paladin spoke up looking at the time. It was getting late and Shiro was going to worry. If the black Paladin saw how late it was, he would beat the crap out of Lance. He was worried about Pidge, also incase they have an attack Blue and Green are unable to come, how would they going to form voltron?

Lance sighed checking the time ''Yeah, you're right.'' He hate to leave broken hearts behind, but duty calls. He wondered if he should ask for their phone numbers.

The girl's happy smiles turned to frowns ''You're leaving?'' they looked at him. ''But there so much to do and so more to see.'' Betty responded, she than tried to make herself look attractive.

The blue Paladin nodded ''Sorry girls, duty calls.'' He flexed his muscles making his non existing gun's pop out.

The girls nodded and then smirked ''Let's just see the puppies in the window.'' They pulled Lance over to the window. There was a black and white puppy, a white puppy and spotted white and black puppy. Each of the puppies came close to the window seeing who was looking at them,

Pidge stood alone in the street, it seem like they forgot about her. She sighed and sat down next to a tree waiting for them to come back.

A tall man peeked out of the alleyway and smirked ''She's alone.''

''Really who would leave her alone like that?'' Someone asked.

''A bad father.'' the fourth man said looking at his friends. ''There also something that doesn't seem right with this daughter thing.'' He said and then started to think.

''Never mind that, got the rope and the cloth?'' The tall men asked. ''Are you boys ready?''

The boys nodded.

The men peeked back out, Lance and the girls were still busy looking at the puppies and the 'daughter' was still there. The streets were empty, the men slowly walked into the street heading towards Pidge, who was not paying attention. The green Paladin took out her bayard and was screwing around with it, she set it next to her sighing. The men sneaked up behind Pidge and wrapped the cloth around her mouth before she could react .About two other men rushed out and grab her legs and hands and and get her back to the ally. Pidge struggled but the men were too strong right now, they carried her off without alerting anyone. The only thing that was left was her Bayard.

Back on the streets

''Alright Katie, let's head home.'' Lance called as he turned around, he did not see Pidge anywhere. It was odd because no matter how much he would get to her, she would not just leave like that.''Come on Katie this is not funny!''

Betty smirked behind Lance's back and then made a sad and worried face when he turned back around searching for her ''Does your daughter always do this?''

The blue Paladin shook his head and ignored them and then saw her Bayard ''Katie's weapon.''

''Why would your daughter have a weapon, girls don't carry weapons that a man's job.'' Betty smirked looking at Morgan.

''Besides there are many cute young boys, she might of seen one and chased after him.'' Morgan said. This was hard keeping him busy.

Lance sighed, as he looked around ''I need to find her, now.''

''Don't worry sweet thing, we'll find her.'' Betty said, sweetly ''I'll help you.''

''No I'll help him.'' Morgan retorted, taking his arm.

''You both can help me, we need to split up.'' The dark haired teen took charge. He did not care who helped him, he just cared about finding Pidge before Shiro finds out.

''I'll go with Lance.'' Betty said. She took Lance's arm and dragged him to her side of the road.

''No, I'll go with Lance.'' Morgan said looking at her friend. Morgan grab his other arm and pulled him back.

''We all split up, there is no pairs.'' Lance said breaking free of the girls and looking at them. ''The more we split up the more we find her.''

Both girls sighed disappointedly and walked their Lance did not know, is they pulled out their phones and started to make a call. Lance ran down the street yelling Pidge/Katie name. Something was wrong and he needed to find her. His Phone beeped, Lance sighed and picked up the phone, he looked at the caller id ''Shiro.'' He nearly dropped it. ''Don't worry Lance you have just misplaced her, or she could be pulling your leg here.'' He sighed and then answered the call trying to keep calm.

''Hello.'' Lance said trying to seem calm. He was a bad liar, anyone can see right through him and it was a good thing that none of his teammate can see him right now.

''Lance you were supposed to be back an hour ago.'' Shiro said, he paused ''Where's Pidge?''

Lance took a deep breath and was about to speak when he heard Keith and Hunk's voices in the background. ''Ten bucks she going to say 'help me shiro'.'' Keith smirked.

Hunk voices came about two seconds after that ''No, 'save me my prince'.''

Shiro looked at them and then rolled his eyes ''Enough you guys.'' He turned back to his phone. ''Lance, I wanna talk to Pidge.''

Lance hands started to sweat ''Um, she busy right now!''

''Busy?'' Shiro's voices sounded confused.

Lance looked around ''Yeah, she looking at dresses.'' He sighed. I am doom for coming up with that one.

''Okay then? head back in the next hour.'' Shiro said and hang up the phone. He looked at his friends and then shrug ''She must be entering into ladyhood.''

''And we will help you into manhood.'' Keith smirked. Hunk also nodded his head.

''Don't you have anything better to do?'' Shiro said. The black Paladin should be use to it by now, but it was getting old and no matter what happens, they always find the time to tease them.

The two boys shook their head. Shiro sighed and then walked over to Allura and Coran who seem to be busy working on something. But when Shiro walked over there, they both grinned and the leader knew they heard the phone call. Once again Shiro just crossed his arms and watch them work, again.

Lance hung up the phone and then started to run around the streets looking for Katie. He asked many people in witch had no clue where she was. This was bad really bad.

* * *

TBC

plz review


	3. Chapter 3

I am glad you are liking this story, there will be a couple more chapters no to worry. This chapter is all Pidge and how she is dealing with being kidnapped. plz review and let me know how I am doing. Thanks to Star the writer for suggesting it, and beta reading and putting up with me.

plz review

~Spark out!

* * *

Pidge got pulled into the ally way, she could hear Lance calling for her, but the guy held the cloth tight to her mouth. She glared at the guy wearing a ski mask who was grinning. Pidge looked at him and was about to attack when more men surrounded them, making a no space. Some of them worked on tying her legs and wrist together and some held her down. Pidge kicked a few of them, but of course it didn't last long. She remembers something that Shiro taught her late one night. But of course he had to bring more men and she couldn't do it to all of them. She kept on struggling showing them she was going to fight before going down. The green Paladin gave someone a black eye, a bloody nose and hit someone right into the bad spot. She took pride watching them suffer her kicks. It did not last long, because they tied her up tightly and left her to struggle on the ground.

''Good work men.'' The boss said looking down at Pidge. He paused and turned around seeing his men grimacing in pain.

''Boss give us a second before we head out.'' Someone said on the ground.

''Who knew she was so strong.'' The other men said. He was holding a napkin to his nose.

''Why did she have to be good?'' the men said looking at boss.

''Come on you fools, her dad is looking for her, we need to get going.'' He picked up Pidge like a sack of potatoes and carried her farther down the ally.

Pidge could hardly see anything because she was behind someone back, and the men surrounded her, making impossible to see. She struggled against the nicely done tight rope bounding her ankles and her wrist. She tired so hard, but then stopped because it was no use. She just hope Lance is not distracted by girls to see his teammate missing. They brought her down to the swears that smelled really bad. Thank god she did not have to walk in the yucky water. She made ''Ha.'' with her eyes at the men who followed. They got to a large opening where an old train with open doors, some tents posted around and a hook in the middle, It did not seem much like home They brought Pidge up and then attached her to the hook, leaving her to dangle in the air a few feet above the ground.

''job well done boys.'' The boss said sitting down in an old couch and looking at Pidge. He had an evil grin.

''So when is the call going to come in?'' A men said looking at him.

The boss shrug and then looked at the green Paladin ''Our dear friends need to get more information about that.''

Pidge narrowed eyes, showing him that she was not happy.

''I say about two days until we get our money and this girl returns back home.'' The boss said. The men cheered.

Pidge struggled trying to get free, she manage to get her gag to fall down around her neck. Don't how it happen, but it just did.

''John, mike and Peter find us some lunch.'' The boss said pointing to the boys who walked out. The boss smirked looking at his other men ''Tyler, Raf stay here with the girl, Duke check on our friends.'' The boss got up walking into the other room. ''I'm going to take a nap.''

''So kidnapping people makes you tired?'' Pidge commented looking at him.

The boss just kept walking forward waving Pidge off.

''Keep your mouth shut girl.'' Tyler hissed looking at the teen. He was sitting down on the couch.

Pidge shook her head ''You can't tell me what to do.''

Tyler growled and then up making his hands fist. ''I'll make you shut up then.''

Raf watched it ''Tyler, we need her alive and unharmed.'' He looked at Pidge ''Just gag her back up.''

Tyler looked at the gag and then reached for it, the green Paladin shook her head ''You're just scared to talk to a girl.''

Tyler froze looking at her ''Excuse me?''

Pidge smirked hanging from the hook. ''I'm the only girl you ever talked too.'' In the background Raf laughed so hard, he fell out of his chair.

''Shut up.'' Tyler hissed at Raf who was still laughing so hard ''And I have talked to plenty of girls.''

The green Paladin snorted ''Mothers don't count.''

Raf smirked ''she got you there, wow who knew this one would be so funny.''

Tyler glared at his friend, Raf did not see it and kept on laughing. ''Enough, don't make me gag you.''

Pidge adjusted her bound hands and then looked at Tyler ''Can you bring me some water.''

''We are not your servants.'' Tyler said looking at her. ''You just shut up.''

The female teen hung there ''Nah, I'm good.''

Raf smirked ''Wanna do some checkers.''

Pidge snorted looking at Tyler ''You play checkers.'' she laughed looking at him ''I did not know dorky kidnappers play checkers.''

Tyler ignored her and started to help set it up. The green Paladin watched them. ''I'll watch and comment.''

''No.'' Tyler hissed not glanced up at her.

''Why not, you might learn a thing or two.'' Pidge smirked. she watched as the game started. Tyler took the first move.

''Really, why did you do that?'' The green Paladin commented ''You're putting your men on the line.''

Raf nodded and then took another pawn away. Tyler was speechless and looking at him. ''you can learn a few things from her.'' Raf smirked.

Pidge nodded looking at the bored. ''Nice move, now move your knight.''

Tyler looked at it him and then to the female Paladin ''Who's side are you on?''

Raf took away another pawn away and smirked ''She on no side, you are just getting your butt kicked.

Tyler growled as Pidge and Raf laughed at his response. ''Lets do something else.''

Raf shrug and then looked around ''Really nothing to do here.''

The hanging teen looked around ''So you spend most of the your time planning kidnappings and you don't have a life other then to play chess?'' She looked at the boys.

''Can we shut her up now?'' Tyler asked looking at the gag around her neck. Pidge shook her head ''Where's the gentlemen inside of you?''

Raf nodded ''I been meaning to ask you about that, this girl is good.''

''Why are you so calm?'' Tyler asked.

''Because...'' Pidge stopped thinking she could not share she was part of the Voltron team. she smirked ''Because I grew up with older brothers so I am use to it.''

Tyler sighed at her response,

''Should we pick up the place?'' Raf asked looking at the trash place.

Tyler shrug and then looked around ''No one is going to see it.''

A few minutes later of not talking.

''So do you always kidnapped people every week or you do have a day job?'' Pidge asked breaking the silence.

''Do you ever shut up?'' Tyler said looking at her. He was starting to get annoyed.

The green Paladin some how shrugged ''I can, but I choose not too.''

Raf shrugged, Tyler walked around ''Why do we get stuck with a loud mouth?''

''Why did I get suck with dorks like you?'' Pidge smirked in response.

''So you are not scared of us?'' Raf asked looking at her ''We kidnapped you, tied you up and holding you ransome.''

''Someone give him a medal, this boy is right.'' The teen said looking at Raf. she paused ''And one for the dork.''

''Where are your manners girl?'' Tyler said.

''Let them home, I had a feeling I was getting kidnapped.'' Pidge retorted adjusting her movement on the hook.

''Really?'' Tyler asked.

The female Paladin laughed looking at him ''You are dumb.''

''Someone please shut her up before I do.'' Tyler growled turning around.

''please you too a sloppy job anyway, if you have notice, the gag came off.'' Pidge said.

Raf nodded in agreement ''Can't argue there.''

''Stop talking sides.'' Tyler said, ''why don't we see what on the TV?'' He reached for the remote.

''Anything good on? and did you steal the TV?'' Pidge asked.

Tyler kept looking at the TV flipping through the channels. There seem to be a football came on the TV.

''I'm bored.'' The honey brown haired teen groaned after about five minutes of watching the game.

Tyler sighed looking at TV.

''Did you hear me?'' Pidge asked looking at him. ''I know you can hear me.''

Raf who sat next to his friend, smirked and kept his eye on Tyler.

''Come on you guys I am bored here.'' The green Paladin kept talking to them. ''I need something to do.''

''Watch the game.'' Tyler snorted looking at TV.

Pidge shook her head ''Nah, I am good.''

Tyler and Raf kept looking at the TV.

''I am really bored.'' The green Paladin annoyingly said after a couple of minutes. ''Also hungry.''

''Good for you.'' Tyler said looking at the TV.

''do you really want your captive to starve?'' Pidge said, she was swinging around. ''I'll be dead before you know it.''

''If it makes you shut up then, okay.'' Tyler said looking at their annoying captive.

The teen sighed ''How would you explain it to the boss?''

Once again Tyler ignore her.

''You are not very smart.'' Pidge said as she stopped swing, '' You did not think this through.''

Tyler leaped up from the chair and walked over to her ''This is not suppose to be fun kid.''

''Why not, your brain too small to allow some fun in.'' The Paladin smirked.

''I have a much bigger brain then you have.'' Tyler said.

''Yeah right, tell me have you fix a giant Robot, have you hacked into the government?''

Tyler was going to response, but Raf shook his head.

''See I am more smarter then you.'' Pidge grinned.

''You also have a large mouth.'' Tyler said crossing his arms.

''Thank you.'' The female teen smirked, she was just getting started.

''So your admitting it?'' Tyler said looking at her.

Pidge sighed ''Now don't think too much or you will fry your small brain.'''

''Your not a nice girl.'' Tyler snorted.

''People say I am an angel'' the green Paladin made cute eyes at him.

''An angel with a loud mouth.'' Tyler said.

Raf got up and then walked to the other room ''I'll be back dude.''

Tyler saw him and then shook his head ''Don't leave me here with her!''

Raf raised an eyebrow, glancing at his friends ''Dude, she tied up.''

Tyler looked at the captive, who was grinning. ''Its not just that, her loud mouth.''

''Did your mother ever tell you its rude to talk to people behind their backs?'' Pidge said looking at them.

''See, this is like a bad nightmare, I keep pinching myself but I am awake.'' Tyler said.

The female Paladin shrugged ''You have not seen anything yet my friend.''

''Just give me a couple of minutes.'' Raf said walking out.

A couple minutes later Raf came in and saw the two yelling and throwing insults at each other.

''You smell bad.'' Pidge said.

''your short.'' Tyler said.

''I am fun size, but you are just a dork size.'' Pidge said at him.

''Did you have too much sugar, its affecting your brain.'' Tyler said.

''Are you always this stupid or are you taking drugs?'' Pidge commented.

Raf walked over and saw Tyler red faced glaring at the girl who was tied up. Pidge saw his face, but kept on smirking. Raf handed something to Tyler, Tyler smirked grabbed it and ripping a peace of duck type off. Pidge saw it and then struggled ''Come on, I am just warming up.'' He placed the type on her mouth, the tape shut her mouth as he put on an extra peace. ''Look who strong now.'' Tyler smirked. Pidge just struggled swinging around. Both boys went back to the TV and watched the game, leaving the teen bound and gagged.

''I like her better gagged.'' Tyler said.

Plz review


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: _A friend of mine kept on talking about Hulk Shiro while reading this chapter. Enjoy the chapter :) plz my beta is a maniac!_**

 ** _plz review_**

The ship touched on the ground on the street. No one seemed to care when they came out. If they had a giant robot then, yes everyone would care.

Shiro walked out, taking a deep breath and walked onto the streets. He paused and turned around, Keith and Hunk weren't there. The black Paladin waited for about a couple minutes before they came out. Hunk carrying a map and Keith had a camera in his hands. The town people didn't notice the ship and kept walking. Shiro was glad that no one noticed them.

''Really?'' The leader asked looking at the camera.

Hunk smirked ''We need it.''

''I still don't get why you had me hold this.'' Keith said as he examined the camera.

''Looks like no one notice us.'' The yellow Paladin observed, ignoring his red teammate ''Hoping they would.''

''If we had the giant Robot then, yes people would notice.'' The red Paladin said.

''Dude, we could have also told people Voltron was back.'' Hunk said. ''Attention town people, Voltron is back.''

''Yeah, but Galra might come and capture the lions while we are busying looking for Lance and Pidge.'' Keith scanned around.

''Come on, let's fine those two and go home.'' Shiro ordered, walking more deeper into town.

''Alright dude.'' The chef than turned to his red teammate ''Camera ready man?''

Keith lazily held up the Camera and then kept looking around ''Ready.''

Shiro sighed hearing those two in the back muttering. The black Paladin saw Lance kicking over a trashcan, Pidge was nowhere in sight. He headed towards the blue Paladin trying to see what he was saying. Shiro stopped trying to hear what he was saying, the only thing he got from it was 'Pidge and Lost.' Boy did those words hit him hart, the black Paladin turned cold.

Meanwhile

Lance left the women in the dust and looked around. He kept on running, dodging every pretty lady who tried to catch his attention. The blue Paladin was running out of time and freaking out more then he has ever done in his life. Lance stopped to catch his area and found out he gone the same way twice. He had about ten minutes left of looking before he had to go back home. Saving his energy he walked down the streets. They were empty excepted for a couple of shopper, not to mention Betty and Morgan were missing too.

''Yeah Shiro, I need to tell you something.'' Lance said as if he was talking to the leader ''I lost Pidge.'' The blue Paladin shook his head ''Shiro, don't kill me, but I lost Pidge.'' Lance shook his head, he did not want to put the idea in the black Paladin's head. ''Shiro, it was not my fault.'' The flirty teen tried, once again he shook his head ''Nothing is going to make this work.'' Lance kicked a trash can to the ground letting out all his anger.

''Lance?'' A voice said behind him. The blue Paladin quickly leaped around to see his teammates there. ''Hey guys, what are you doing here?''

Keith smirked ''Seeing Pidge in action.''

''Yeah, where is Pidge?'' Hunk looked around, hoping to catch her in her dress.

Lance smiled and then put his hands behind his neck ''There is a funny story to that?''

Shiro crosses his arms ''please don't tell me you lost her.''

''Shiro, this is Lance we're talking about.'' Keith crossed his arms

''More like missing.'' The blue Paladin explained looking at the team. ''I can't find her anywhere and the town people don't know where she is.''

Shiro looked at him, blinking his eyes ''How can you lose her, I mean she is small but how can you not remember?!'' He was about ready to strangle his blue Paladin.

''Does this mean she's not looking for dresses?'' Hunk asked, looking at the ground. Looked up at Lance ''But how could you lose her?!''

''It's a long and funny story.'' The blue Paladin excused trying to look normal as possible.

Shiro crossed his arms, looking at Lance.

''Hey, Lance!'' Betty raced over to the blue Paladin and hug him, she looked at the team ''Hello.''

The team looked at Lance and then looked at Betty, confused.

''Did you find your daughter?'' Betty said looking at Lance. Her eyes where so cute.

''Daughter?'' The rest of the team gasped looking at each other.

''Excuse me, who are you and Lance is too young to have a daughter.'' Shiro said looking at the girl.

Betty shook her head ''No, her name is Katie, Honey brown hair, kind of looks like a boy and very small.''

Shiro and the team gained shocked looks. She described Pidge so perfect they were all speechless.

''Anyway, Lance who are these guys?'' Betty asked with a smile.

The blue Paladin sighed ''They are my teammates.'' He smiled looking at them ''Keith, Shiro, and Hunk.''

''What about Bob?'' Betty asked looking at them.

''Bob?''

''Excuse me.'' Shiro said walking in between of Lance and Betty ''I need to talk to Lance right now.''

Betty nodded and then stepped out of the way as Shiro grab him and pulled him back to Hunk and Keith.

''You where distracted by a girl and Pidge was kidnapped?!'' Shiro almost yelled, getting mad.

Lance nervously nodded ''We turned around to look at cute puppies in the window, but when I turned around she was gone.''

Hunk and Keith's mouths were practically on the floor.

''I been trying to find her ever since.'' The blue Paladin explained to his teammates, he took out her Bayard ''This was in her place where I last saw her.''

''You lost her!'' Shiro was slowly losing his calm.

''Shiro, are you okay?'' Lance asked looking at his other teammates for help.

''You lost her.'' Shiro kept looking at Lance. The blue Paladin waved his hands in front of Shiro as he just stood there looking at the dead man (Lance) ''Is she broken?''

The yellow and red Paladins shrug looking at him. Keith moved behind him and then slapped his back, Shiro shook his head and then looked at Lance. Giving him the evil eye.

''Lance, where is the last place you saw her.'' Shiro said looking at him.

''By the puppies.'' Lance responded looking at his friend.

''Let's go.''Shiro said from the team and deeper in the town. He paused as his teammates were still there ''Guys come on, let's go.''

Keith shook his head and then pointed to Betty as she was still there. She looked down, looking all sad.

''Lance, say goodbye and let's go.'' The black Paladin ordered, watching as Lance got close to Betty, but not looking at her.

Hunk and Keith moved around them and joined Shiro. The blue Paladin finally looked at Betty ''Well I have to find my friend.''

Betty nodded as Lance moved away and took the lead.

The team ran back to the spot where Lance has last seen Pidge. A couple was there now, but they checked everywhere wondering how Pidge got captured. After about ten minutes of looking, the team found no clues of what happen to the green Paladin.

''So now what?'' Hunk asked looking at his friends.

''Are you sure Pidge did not say anything to you about going somewhere?'' Shiro asked, he was way more calm then before.

Lance nodded ''I would have remembered that, she sighed as I turned around and she sat down where the couple is.'' The couple kept kissing not taking breaks.

''How can people not take a break.'' Hunk asked watching them. His team still looking around.

''We need to find her fast.'' Shiro said and then looked in an alleyway. He notice signs of a fight. ''Hey guys, over here!''

Betty watched them from a different ally way and then pulled out her phone. She typed something to someone, and then closed the phone and then peeked back out to see the team was not there, she wondered where they were. She snuck out into the street trying to see which way to go. Someone grab her shoulder, she jumped. She looked and saw the team behind her. She made cute eyes hoping these boys were dummies like Lance and fall for her tricks.

''What are you doing sneaking around?'' Shiro asked looking at something ''You hiding something?''

''I am looking for your friend.'' Betty said

''You have no proof.'' Betty said crossing her arms and then walking towards a space between Shiro and Keith. As she made her way over there, but the two grabbed her.

''How dare you.'' Betty snarled looking at them ''You have no respect for women.''

''You were part of a kidnapping.'' Keith shrugged.

''Keith, she knows something about what happened, but she might not telling us'' Lance crossed his arms and glared at her. He than smirked ''Hand me your phone.''

Betty turned her head ''No.''

''So you do have something to hide.'' Hunk accused looking at her. It's written on her face.

''No, I don't, my phone is just private to boys like you.'' Betty said trying to keep a straight face. Her phone beeped.

''Answer it.'' Shiro said looking at her.

''It's a text dummy.'' Betty sassed at the black Paladin, who raised an eyebrow.

Betty turned to the rest of the team ''Is he always like this?''

''You kidnapped his girl, you should be scared and no.'' Keith glared looking at her.

Betty read the text and then tried to delete it, but before that Shiro grab the phone looking at him.

'Keep them out of our hair, the girls been trouble, but we final got her to shut up' ~ Boss. A video appeared under it.

The video showed Tyler and Pidge who were looking at each other. Pidge was tied up and hanging from a hook as far as the team could see.

''You're not very smart, have you not notice.'' The green Paladin started. The team paused and looked at each other.

''I'm smart.'' Tyler responded ''I'm a grown up.'' He placed his hand on his chest.

Pidge snorted ''Have you ever fix a huge robot, have you hacked into the government?''

Tyler looked at her ''Maybe...''

''How long did it take for you to come up with that one?'' The honey brown teen smirked ''That only two words you know.''

Tyler growled ''I would make fun of you, but I don't think you will understand it.'' He smirked victoriously.

''Oh I get it. That like a joke, but not funny.'' Pidge shot back.

Tyler sighed, thinking about what he should do next. ''Maybe, if you ate some makeup you'll look pretty inside.''

Pidge growled ''Say something intelligent.''

Tyler turned around, not ready to give up. He turned back around ''I would agree with you, but then we would both be wrong.''

The green Paladin smirked ''Of course I talk like a Idiot. How else are you going to understand me.'' She smirked looking at his shock face.

''Have your parents told you to run away?'' Tyler growled at her.

''I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you.'' Pidge smirked.

Raf's face came on the screen. ''As you can see Betty you're missing a great show here.'' He could barley be heard from the yelling in the background. ''Come back soon, you're missing a great show.'' The video ended.

Betty sighed as the team narrowed their eyes.

''Where is she!'' Lance demanded. Both Keith and Lance stepped between her and Shiro.

''She's save and unharmed.'' Betty admitted looking at him. ''She tied up back at our base.'' (Annoying Tyler XD)

Shiro growled in that response ''How dare you tie her up!''

Lance ignored the black Paladin and looking at Betty ''Where is she, and where is the base?''

Betty sighed, giving up ''In the sewers.''

''Wow, what a lovely place to have a base.'' Hunk said. Betty backed away slowly ''Look I told you everything I knew, now I'll just be on my way.''

Betty high tailed it, the team chased after her.

Meanwhile

Morgan was hidden in the shadows and then snarled as they knew Betty was caught, the leader of Voltron was the one that caught her. Betty once again got caught and surrounded by the team. Before any of them looked this way, Morgan slipped into the deeper part of the shadows and walked away. She headed down towards the base. She found Boss, Raf, and Tyler watching the game, while Pidge was tied up and gagged. She walked in as the honey brown teen gave her an evil look. She ignored her and kept going to her friends.

''Your back early.'' the boss said sitting down in front of the TV. Boss looked up at her ''What's wrong?''

''They found out, saw your text, they're making Betty lead them down here.'' Morgan explained.

''Crap!'' The boss said getting up and pacing around. ''We need to get out of here, now.''

''What about the loud mouth?'' Tyler said pointing to Pidge. ''It's going to be hard to move her.''

The boss looked at the green Paladin and then started to think. ''We can move her, we just need a couple of minutes to gather our stuff and go.''

''I say you have about five minutes before they come.'' Morgan said looking at them.

''Get going men you heard the women.'' The boss growled as his men started to pack up.

Pidge swung around, struggling to talk, and get out of the rope, she sighed, it's really hard.

The boss looked at Pidge and then grinned ''We could keep you as a slave or sell you off.''

Tyler looked at him as he packed some soda ''She talks too much, no one would want her. Pidge shrugged and then nodded at Tyler's comment.

The boss sighed ''We can whip her into shape once we find a new base.''

Few minutes later

The kidnappers heard a boom at their front door. They saw smoke coming inside and then saw the team come in and look at them.

''Sorry, no door bell.'' Hunk shrugged, putting his weapon away.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro and the team stood there proudly, as the men froze in fear. This was not the right plan and they had to come up with something else.

''Now, release that damsel.'' Lance pointed at Pidge. He smirked as he saw her reaction and she could do nothing about it.

The boys looked at each other confused. Raf stood up looking at then ''No damsel here, just a loudmouth.'' He pointed at the honey brown haired teen.

Pidge growled and tried to say something, but her words were covered up by the type. She was not happy.

Tyler looked at them ''Is she always a loud mouth?'' He smirked ''I have an idea you can have her, now.''

The team looked shocked as Shiro was pulling up his sleeves and ready to go Hulk.

''Are you kidding bro?'' Hunk asked as he took out his weapon ''Are you scared of us?''

Tyler shook his head ''You'll all be doing us a favor.''

''I thought you liked her, you two got along just great.'' Raf teased Tyler.

Tyler shook his head ''No, and I want you to delete that video you sent Betty.'' He looked at his phone.

The team looked confused at each other, but let the two boys talk.

''Aww someone mad because they were having a good time and losing.'' Raf said in a childish voice.

''Shut up.'' Tyler growled and then looked at the team ''Take her.'' He turned back to Raf who held his phone in his hand and out of Tyler's reach.

''Shiro, go get her.'' Lance whispered as Tyler and Raf started to fight.

The boss stepped from the shadows and shook his head ''Those dummies might be willing to get rid of her, but I'm not without money.''

Shiro growled and stopped walking, he kept his eyes on both of them, waiting to strike at the right moment.

The boss smirked and then pulled off Pidge's tape and then smiled ''Let me hear you beg for mercy.''

Pidge looked at the boss and then to the team and then shrugged ''I have to do to the bathroom Monkey breath.'' The boss looked shocked.

''Why are you not crying or begging to be let go?'' The boss said checking her over ''Are we even doing this right?''

The team shrugged as the captive spoke again again. ''This room is full of people who make you funny.'' She smirked feeling good about it.

''Did you just insult me?'' The boss asked looking at the team ''Why would she do this?''

''Everyone has a right to be stupid but you are abusing the privilege.'' Pidge said grinning as she hang from her rope.

The team nodded at her commented. The boss's men were rolling around laughing their heads off on the ground.

''Stop it.'' The boss snarled watching his friends. They kept on laughing and not stopping anytime soon. ''Now, you listen here girl.''

''I don't know what makes you so dumb, but it really works.'' the green Paladin said, she's taking pride in this.

The two soon started an insult war, everyone laughed at them as Pidge got the most points for the best insults. Shiro smirked and then walked to the edge of the way and slowly sneaking up towards them. Pidge and the boss were too busy to notice how close he got. Shiro can knock him out in one punch.

''I hear you went to the haunted house, and offered a job.'' The boss smirked crossing his hands. The men nodded at them.

Pidge sighed ''I laugh thinking about how ugly you are.'' The crowed clapped their hands as the teen scored a goal.

''Are you keeping track?'' Lance asked Hunk who had a pen and paper. The yellow Paladin nodded and they turned their heads back to them.

''How may I ignore you today?'' The boss said.

''Stupidity is not a crime, you are free to go.'' Pidge said, she paused a moment ''Ready to give up?'' She saw Shiro and how close he got to them.

''A penny for your thoughts, but I expect change.'' Boss growled looking at her.

''Isn't dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence.'' Pidge was quick to retort. The crowed clapped in agreement. (This girl is savage)

''Who, side are you on?'' The boss face got all red and hot, he glared at the teen.

''I would like to leave you with a thought, but I am not sure where you would put it.'' Pidge smirked getting a few nods and agreement.

The boss childishly slammed his foot to the ground and glared at the teen, he grab her neck looking at her. The team got their weapons out ready to fight.

''I'll kill you in front of them.'' The boss said looking at her. Pidge shook her head.

''Not yet.'' the female Paladin used her free foot to kick the man as hard as she could to the wall. The men all gasped looking at her. Shiro blinked as he tried to wrap his brain around what happen.

''Nows your chance lover boy.'' Lance said looking a Shiro

The back Paladin paused for a second and then nodded, he cut her ropes and she landed on the ground ''Did they hurt you?'' He kept watching her.

Pidge shook her head and then looked at him ''Nah, and what took you guys so long?'' She walked over to the rest team.

The men were busy helping the boss.

''Come on, let's go home.'' Shiro said as they all a headed out.

A few hours later, the team went to grab a soda as Pidge told them all the wonderful insults she said to Tyler. the team also commented on her fast thinking and insults. Lance also says sorry a thousands times to Pidge. The green Paladin laughed as Lance kept saying sorry.

''Oh, and lance you have to be her servant for a week.'' Shiro said looking at him.

Lance mouth hang open, Keith and Hunk laughed while Pidge dance around.

 _ **The end!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my friend!

I may have asked this a while ago, but of course I can't remember. Do you guys want to read a story Daughter of the blue paladin 2. Here of some plots I have come up with. Also I was thinking of having Lance and Pidge pretend to be married. Here some plots Let me know what you guys think.

1\. Lance and Pidge have no choice but to pretend to become king and Queen from another planet. Mainly to distract the king and queen while voltron sneaks in undercover.

2\. To keep a planet out of Zarkon's hand and for the people to have hope. Lance and Pidge become king and queen.

3\. Princess are being kidnapped and Pidge must fill in for them. While team voltron finds them.

4\. Lance and Pidge have to pretend to be married and join a group of rebels.

5\. During a mission, Pidge must become Lance's daughter again!

So those are my thoughts... What do you thinks! Do you have any good plots.

You guys have a week from today... to let me know what you think.

~Sparky


	7. New story info

**Thanks to your reviews, I am going to keep going. The new story is called.**

 **"Zandrameone's New King and Queen"**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**


	8. NEW UPDATE

Alright so I am guessing you guys want Pidge forced to Lance's daughter! And you want more insults and have the kidnapper appear again?

IF I where to do this story, it would be started after I finish Coffee love!

For those in favor please send as many reviews as possible!


	9. READ THIS

Hello everyone ignore what I said in the last two chapters!

I am going to start writing the "daughter of the blue paladin 2 Revenge is mine" With more insults, the same kidnappers and more surprises. thank you for waiting this long! If any of you have some small idea (you wish to see in the story) please message them or put them in the review. Also some more brilliant insults, i would like to see them, they could end up in the story! Hopefully I can have the first chapter out by Friday.

~Sparky


End file.
